


A Gaggle of Enbies

by glitchierichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nonbinary Ben Hanscom, Nonbinary Beverly Marsh, Nonbinary Bill Denbrough, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Nonbinary Richie Tozier, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Stanley Uris Lives, nonbinary eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchierichie/pseuds/glitchierichie
Summary: Stanley Blum-Uris comes out as nonbinary on May 5, 2017. Theirs is not loud, but as calm and courteous as they are. And, as always, they tell their wife first.How Stanley started the chain reaction that led to all the losers coming out as nonbinary. Birds of a feather flock together, as they say.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Gaggle of Enbies

Stanley Blum-Uris comes out as nonbinary on May 5, 2017. Theirs is not loud, but as calm and courteous as they are. And, as always, they tell their wife first.  
Patty Blum-Uris, their loving wife, takes it in stride, simply a part of dinner conversation. All that changes, to her at least, is their pronouns, simply switching mid-conversation to fit what they have shared with her. The topic quickly shifts to what happened in her classroom that day, what shenanigans her students have gotten up to today. Stanley supplements with various comments before it is their turn to talk about his day.  
Next, of course, are the losers. Their best friends since they were 13, some before that. They work it similar to how they did with their wife, seemingly thinking it will be both the same and different. They simply work it into the conversation in their next zoom call. Having become codependent after their second meeting with Pennywise they’ve been having weekly zoom meetings, supplemented with a group chat.  
After they come out, simply stating the pronoun change, there is a resounding silence. Not a bad one, just no one really knows what to say, no one wants to be the first one to speak. Stan’s hands start to sweat. Beverly is the first to pipe up, a congratulations. It’s not exactly what they want. All of the attention is on him. The congratulatory statements go around the call, from person to person. It almost makes them itchy, being the one at the center of it all. But then Richie, as if sensing their distress, makes one of his patented stupid jokes, and the moment passes.  
Richie’s coming out is somehow even quieter. Something both unlike him and the most like him. Less than two weeks later, he texts the group chat “i think i want to go by he/they pronouns.” The concept was foreign to him before Stan brought it up and after that, he couldn’t get it out of his head. The concept of gender neutrality. Complete neutrality, like Stanley, makes him sick to his stomach. He doesn’t want to give up all of his masculinity. But they realize that complete masculinity doesn’t feel completely right, either.  
They spend the first week extensively researching pronouns and different gender identities. There was so much information that it made his head spin. But he pressed on. His brain couldn’t become unhooked from this concept. The second week was spent contemplating the pronouns in his mind, going over what was right for him. Using they/them pronouns for themself in his head, figuring out if it sounds right.  
While he figured out that he used he/they pronouns, the actual text to the group chat was an impulsive decision. They realize they must address this at some point, and while Stan has already come out without a hitch, a cold shock of fear pulses through his veins when the thought occurs to them. He tries to get past the growing anxiety by making a snap decision, just getting it out there, in a way that leads to the least confrontation. There was another round of awkward congratulations, oddly Stanley being the only one who felt genuine.  
Eddie gives him a quick slap on the arm when he gets home from work, berating him softly about not telling him face to face. All with a grin on his face, letting them know he’s not genuinely angry. After his little rant was done, he also got a peck on the cheek and a soft “proud of you”. The knot in Richie’s chest loosens.  
Beverly has always been the bravest of the losers. She likes to assert herself, never lets themself hide in the shadows. Bev is loud, she finally lets herself be loud. She announces her pronoun change first thing the zoom meeting after Richie’s. Unlike Richie, she did not have to put much thought into her decision. She’s always been confident in who she is, adding they/them pronouns to her roster was just one more thing in the file in her head that made up themself. Where she keeps everything she knows about herself, her fashion career, their love for Ben, her favorite animals (rats), and their identity.  
After her experiences with Tom and her father, she doesn’t let herself be defined by anything but themself. They do what feels right, and this is one of the things that just clicks.  
Once everyone got on the call, she didn’t let anyone speak first, just says her peace. The congratulations have begun to get old now, though there is no awkward silence to this one. Richie mentions something about a new member of the nonbinary squad. Ben, who is sat directly to Bev’s left, looks vaguely surprised, as she had not told him first. This is before his face breaks out in an approving smile, arm being thrown over Bev’s shoulder.  
Bill and Mike do their’s together, attached at the hips as they are. Being the writers of the group, they communicate well, though this also comes from hardship and fights, they learned each other. Unlike the others, they do not do so during the weekly zoom meeting but still do so on call. In fact, they call each loser individually and talk to them. They do so almost a month after Bev’s coming out.  
Bill and Mike talk each other through their individual gender crises, many late nights spent laying on the floor next to each other just talking. Falling asleep together still confused, but feeling better. It’s easier, they think, because they have the other to talk to. Someone who relates to what they’re talking about.  
They get congratulations from everyone individually, even calling those who live together separately. They revel in the different responses, taking in both the differences and similarities of their friends. If they thought it was easier when it was just them, it’s nothing compared to how it feels after all the others know.  
Ben, another month later, looks sheepish when entering the zoom call. He stutters out his pronouns as all the attention is turned on him, uncomfortable as ever to be in the spotlight. Richie makes a stupid comment about him becoming Bill.  
Ben isn’t used to be unabashedly himself, of looking inwardly without a cringe of disappointment. It’s still there, a little, but quieted by the friends remembered, who love him just as he is, especially his dear Beverly, who has presumably thought the same things he has been. Still, thinking too long about it makes his hands shake, itching to reach out for a bottle that hasn’t been there in a long time. Their mind still goes back to their friends, almost all of them having gone through the same thing they are. They think of all of them being here for them in their darkest moments. Beverly, who has held his hand through many panic attacks, who would hold his hand now and help him. He doesn’t want her, though.  
Now, he’s doing this for him. His hands shake and he stutters, barely understandable, and though his heart thumps with anxiety, underneath it is elation. Beverly kisses their cheek, murmurs love and praise into their ears. They have never felt better than when they’re surrounded by their friends.  
Richie makes a comment about having almost a full group of enbies, that Eddie is the odd one out. At the mention of his name, Eddie looks off into the corner, thinking. A faint blush appears on his face, but not the usual one that comes when Richie is talking.  
Eddie has never had a clear view of himself, of what he wants, just what others think and want from him. He struggles to remove himself from their perceptions, to finally be the person he wants to be. He’s done so well so far, divorced Myra, steadily went off his medication, moved out to LA to be Richie. He’s happy. He’s really, truly happy. But there are always bad days. Days where his chest tightens like he needs his inhaler. Days where his brain won’t let him remember that Richie loves him back. Days where he’s back under their perception, where he forgets what it means to be truly happy.  
He’s still figuring himself out, has a whole life to catch up on. Richie has them trying out new foods, allergens confirmed to be a hoax. Some are successes, others not. They’ve been trying out fashion with the help of Beverly, giving them new suits to try out that fit him perfectly. They’re learning it’s okay to be different, the huge scar on his chest showing off his bravery.  
They turn back to the camera with a breath, face set in determination. She says that they don’t care about pronouns. Richie’s face crackles with recognition, something brief passing between the two of them. The zoom call erupts in screams as the last member of the loser club also joins the nonbinary club. Patty laughs in the distance where she left to go to the kitchen, soon coming back to sit beside her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on twitter (as long as you're over 18)! I'm @glitchierichiee over there!


End file.
